


Gone

by jez (jezebel)



Category: Queer as Folk (UK)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-02
Updated: 2019-11-02
Packaged: 2021-01-20 14:14:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21283052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jezebel/pseuds/jez
Summary: Transferred from Yahoo Groups





	Gone

Gone.

After sixteen years of friendship and he hadn't even said a word to Vince.

He'd hinted. Telling Vince he needed a change but it was still a shock when Vince found out.

Vince couldn't believe that Stuart would not come to him, would not discuss it with him before taking such a drastic action.

"It'll be alright." Hazel said, trying to placate her ashen son.

"No, it won't," Vince said with a sigh. "It'll never be alright again."

"You love him." Hazel tried, "You can't let this change that."

'Change' Vince mused 'change was what got us into this mess.' Love wasn't supposed to change, it wasn't supposed to die, it was supposed to survive anything but this time Vince wondered if *he* could survive it.

"Vince..." Alex said, trying to break the ominous thoughts that stormed over Vince's face.

"No." Vince said, standing up and throwing off his mother's arm. "Nothing you can say or do will change this."

Hazel gasped as someone else entered the room. It took her a moment to recognise him from the look on his face.

"Vince, I didn't know." Stuart said as he entered the room, wrapping his arms around his best friend.

Vince couldn't look up and face his friend, he didn't want to look up and see the pity in his eyes.

"I'm sorry." Stuart said, leaning down and kissing Vince's neck.

"I can't be with you right now Stuart." Vince said, the pain still raw in his voice.

"It's just a haircut, Vince." Stuart said.

Vince looked up and finally met Stuart's gaze, seeing the shorn locks for the second time, the pain of the buzz cut still making him ache inside. He knew it was wrong, that he had screamed when he saw what his best friend had done, but it just wasn't the same.

"I just wanted to try a change." Stuart offered.

Vince nodded and accepted the kiss but a part of him wanted the old Stuart back. He didn't like change.

Stuart knew that Vince would accept it eventually. He always forgave Stuart no matter what he did.

"It'll grow back you know."

"I know." Vince mumbled into Stuart's shoulder.

Stuart smiled softly and hugged Vince tighter.

"I love you, you know." Stuart said, placing a soft kiss on Vince's mouth. "Weird fetishes and all."

***

***

**Author's Note:**

> Transferred from Yahoo Groups


End file.
